The mission of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide outstanding biostatistics leadership and support in a cost-effective manner for the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) and to act as a hub that facilitates interactions among the various investigators, other shared resources, and programs within the HCC. Under the leadership of Dr. Elizabeth Garrett-Mayer, the BSR is composed of biostatisticians with in-depth training in cancer research and oncology and complementary expertise in the various approaches used in these endeavors. Dr. Garrett-Mayer utilizes a team-based approach to accomplish the goals of the resource. The success and effectiveness of the HCC BSR are demonstrated by the extent of collaborations since the CCSG was awarded in 2009, resulting in the development of 89 ROI applications and an additional 239 other grant applications {e.g., POI, DOD, T32) through the end of 2012; submission and/or publication of more than 100 manuscripts with BSR members as co-authors; and development of 48 investigator-initiated clinical research studies. The purposes of the BSR are to: * Provide statistical support to HCC investigators for the design of studies, analysis of data, quality control, manuscript preparation, and development of competitive grant proposals. * Adapt, develop, and validate novel statistical methodologies to address emerging approaches in ongoing HCC research. * Facilitate interactions within the HCC by participating in project development meetings with program leaders and other shared resource directors. * Serving on the HCC Protocol Review Committee and Data & Safety Monitoring Committee to provide critical input into proposed and ongoing internal and external clinical trials. * Provide ongoing education in statistical methods and approaches for faculty, fellows, residents and staff of the HCC.